


Cold

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, based loosely off of real events, but then it spiralled into freewood, ryan can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin notices that something is up with Ryan, and he's gonna try as well as he can to fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

It started off with a shiver.

Gavin noticed it as Ryan was sharpening a knife. The knife was plenty sharp already, and Gavin wouldn't dare go within 10 feet of Ryan when he was holding it, and he was sure that he'd read somewhere that over sharpening a knife could ruin it? Ryan didn't seem to care though, just continued sharpening the knife with a blank look on his face.

But then he stopped. He put the knife down, and started staring straight ahead of him. Gavin had learnt by now that questioning Ryan when he was acting up like this wasn't the best of plans, so he just let him be.

Gavin turned back to his laptop, but a few seconds later, in his peripherals, he saw Ryan curl up into a ball. This wasn't really a thing that happened often, and it made Gavin question whether he should just leave Ryan be. Maybe he was trying to sleep, although curled up whilst sitting upright wasn't really a common sleeping position as far as Gavin knew.

"You okay there Ryan?" Gavin asked. Ryan just nodded, and Gavin deuces to accept it for what it was and get back to his work. Information wasn't going to find itself, was it?

Gavin had barely typed in a few words before it became obvious that Ryan was not, in fact, okay, because he had started shaking. Gavin wondered if he was crying, but from the lack of tears and the almost dead silence in the room, probably not.

Ryan quickly got up, grabbed the nearest item of clothing, which happened to be a hoodie that Michael had ironically gotten him. It was all black and had little skulls on it, which might have been considered stylish if he was a "teenage punk goth" as Ryan had most eloquently said at the time. He considered the hoodie for a fraction of a second, before quickly putting it on, looking around desperately for something else.

"Hey Ryan," Gavin asked, "you sure you're okay?" A brisk nod that Gavin took with a touch of scepticism, "what are you getting clothes for then, Ryan?"

"It's cold" Ryan replied simply, and Gavin grew even more confused. It wasn't cold. It was summer in achievement city, and Gavin himself was regretting wearing a dark coloured shirt. He knew for a fact that Ryan was wearing three layers at this point, so he should be sweating out his skin, not complaining about the cold.

"I mean, it's not, but okay" Gavin said, and watched as Ryan proceeded to sit back down, returning to curling up into a ball.

It was five whole minutes before Gavin noticed that Ryan's situation had gotten worse. He was lying down on the couch, body shaking and teeth chattering. He looked on the verge of tears and that's when it clicked that "okay, there is definitely something wrong with Ryan"

Gavin got up out of his chair and slowly made his way across to Ryan. Gavin's previous observation about him being close to tears was thrown away. Ryan actually was crying. Gavin was alone in the apartment with a crying Vagabond, and he had no idea how to deal with him.

"Are you sure you're sure you're okay?" Gavin asked, and the glare that Ryan gave him chilled him, but there was also something off about it. Gavin had never really seen Ryan look so... weak, but here he was, and there they were.

"I'm just so cold" Ryan said, dragging Gavin down onto the couch (which quite an easy feat, even in Ryan's current state) and holding him close, Gavin was frozen for a few seconds as he realised that Ryan had dragged him into him lap, before he registered that Ryan wasn't cold in the slightest. Quite the opposite in fact.

"Ryan" Gavin said, pulling away and holding a hand to Ryan's forehead. "You're burning up, Ryan." He tried to still Ryan to the extent he could, but soon realised that Ryan wasn't really having much of that. 

"I'm really sorry Ryan but you're going to have to calm down for a second," Gavin said, pushing his sunglasses up and sitting them on top of his head. He caught Ryan's gaze as it flickered around the room, and tried his best to hold it, he deliberately made his breathing slow and loud, hoping Ryan would catch on and copy him.

"I need you think, Ryan," Gavin said, "is there a reason that you'd be feeling cold when you're actually really warm?"

Ryan thought it over for a few seconds. In those few seconds, he went back to shaking, and Gavin couldn't do anything but watch.

"I'm ill," Ryan said, eventually. "Or, rather, I'm not ill. The body heats up to denature the infection, but it's affecting me too, so I'm becoming cold to combat it."

"And cold things don't work as well?" Gavin asked.

"I'm sure you mean that reactions don't happen and enzymes become less useful, but yeah, people too," Ryan said.

"Should I get you some medicine, Ryan? Would that help?" Gavin said, before realising that that would mean having to move, and it seemed like his body heat was what was keeping Ryan from breaking out into more tears.

"Medicine is good," Ryan said, "and... urgh, sleep would help."

"You haven't been sleeping lately, have you?" Gavin chided, knowing that he probably shouldn't be making Ryan feel worse, but he had to do what he had to do, because, for the first time in the many years they'd known each other, Gavin was finally the more responsible.

"It messes with the immune system," Ryan explained, avoiding the question, "fevers normally happen at night, but lack of sleep fucks it up." He reached for Gavin when he got up, but Gavin reassured him that he'd only be gone a few seconds. When Gavin came back with pills and a glass of water, Gavin had to remind him that he had the water for a reason, and that dry swallowing pills wasn't going to help him.

"They're not going to work immediately," Gavin said, reading for Ryan's hand. "Let's get you to bed, Ryan. Even if you don't sleep, you'll be warmer. Can you walk? Great."

Gavin had never really seen any need to go into Ryan's room in the penthouse before, so he spent a few seconds taking in the full bookshelf, potted plants, and occasional item of video game merch, before setting Ryan down in his bed. What he didn't anticipate was Ryan pulling him down with him, and being trapped by strong arms that certainly didn't want him to leave.

"Ryan, let me go a second would you?" Gavin asked, "let me get my shoes off and turn the light off."

When Gavin got back, he was immediately taken back into the bear hug that he was almost becoming used to. He rationalised this back to Ryan just being cold, but he couldn't help himself from revelling in sudden physical affection from Ryan, and if Ryan told anyone later that Gavin had "snuggled up to him" he would deny it until the worlds end.

Apparently, when combined with illness and another body next to him, it was quite easy for Ryan to go to sleep. It was certainly a day of firsts for Gavin, as he quite quickly realised that this was the first time he'd seen Ryan actually asleep. He looked a lot less threatening, balled up in sweaters and hoodies, and without the face-paint or mask normally present, Ryan looked almost weak. Gavin knew better, of course, but he couldn't help but think it.

\-----

When Gavin woke up, it was with no recollection of even going to sleep. He was jostled by someone else beside him in the bed frantically moving about. This seemed perfectly normal to his still waking brain, but then he registered that he was in a bed that wasn't his own, and someone else was next to him.

He quickly turned his head to the side, and was partially relived and partially terrified to see Ryan, halfway through taking his t-shirt off. He immediately remembered what had happened, and tried to look anywhere that wasn't Ryan, and tried to control the heat rising to his cheeks, and tried to keep himself from making any noise of despair. All three of these he failed spectacularly at.

"Sorry" Ryan said, noticing that Gavin was awake "I didn't know I'd wake you. I'm just really hot all of a sudden."

"You can say that again," Gavin said, before internally kicking himself for it. He could feel Ryan's gaze on him, and he didn't dare look back, because he knew he wouldn't be able to look Ryan in the eyes.

Apparently, he didn't have to, as Ryan gently took Gavin's head and guided it over to his own, before pressing his lips against Gavin's, closing his eyes briefly before letting go.

Gavin didn't really know what to say about that.

"I wasn't meant to do that, was I?" Ryan said, "sorry, I just-" He was cut off by another kiss. Gavin sat up and tried to manoeuvre himself into a position in which he didn't feel like he was breaking his neck. His instinct was to go for a collar to try and hoist himself up, but considering that Ryan's t-shirt was now on the floor, that seemed an unlikely task.

He settled on looping his hands around Ryan's neck, slowly guiding himself up until he was on his knees, whilst being careful to not put pressure on Ryan's throat. He decided that he'd get a second use out of it, and grabbed the hair tie from Ryan's ponytail, pulling it out and running his hands through Ryan's hair. God he had wanted to do that for a while.

He pulled away after a while, panting. His eyes trailed all the way along Ryan, and as he did, his hand went to his chest, where he was still wearing his shirt. Ryan seemed to notice it at about the same time, as Ryan's hands almost automatically went for the buttons. He stopped himself when he heard Gavin's sharp intake of breath.

"Are you okay with this?" Ryan asked, and Gavin nodded.

"Just a little nervous is all." He said, and Ryan chuckled slightly. He allowed Ryan to undo his shirt before he suddenly stopped.

"Hey, um, Ryan." Gavin was suddenly a lot more nervous. "Could we, like, not do this?" He asked, "we just woke up, I'm not to sure of myself, and honestly, I'd just prefer, well, not this."

"Of course," Ryan said "we could try going back to sleep if you'd like. It seems you're quite good for me in that way."

"Absolutely," Gavin said, "that'd be just lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to weak endings. Seriously, I suck at endings.


End file.
